Dom Pyro
Dom Pyro is an Eklipse mercenary. His Monsuno was Dragonburn until it was destroyed and replaced with Sauro in season 3. Information Dom Pyro is an eccentric and ruthlessly wicked hired gun. Although his appearances are limited, they will leave Chase and Team Core-Tech with a lasting impression - fear. Personality He is eccentric, ruthless, wicked, and Insane, and he never learns from his mistakes. Show Monsuno: World Master Dom Pyro debuted in Hunted, where he first captured Bren. When Jinja pushed Dax into a crater, Dom cornered Dax with Dragonburn and proceeded to capture him as well. Dom later lured Jinja and Beyal away from the Center Temple by mimicing Bren's voice and easily overpowered the two in battle. Dom was then contacted by Dr. Klipse, who informed him that Jon Ace was to be added to Dom's list of targets. Dom finally confronted Chase and Jon inside of the Center Temple, and knocked out Jon before facing Chase in a one-on-one battle. After Chase stole back his friends' Cores from Dom, Lock was commanded to knock down all of the pillars, collapsing the temple on Dom and Dragonburn. At the end of the episode, Dom was shown to be alive after reaching his hand out of the debris. In Trophies, he desperately searched for Dragonburn's Core before eventually finding it under the roof's debris. Dom then captured a nearby mouse and began a hunt for Chase Suno, one of the targets that got away from him. Dom arrived in the city where Team Core-Tech was staying and began asking the citizens of Chase's whereabouts until Chase himself encountered Dom. Dom proceeded to chase Chase throughout the city, all the way to Team Core-Tech's apartment complex, where Dom began a battle with the team. Immediately after the battle started, Dom called Dragonburn back into its Core and knocked the team unconscious using tasers. Dom then went up against the four Core-Tech Monsuno himself, avoiding their attacks until the eight minutes were up and all of the Monsuno returned to their Cores, allowing Dom to take the Cores. Dom then took the team to his base of operations, explaining to them about his collection of trophies. Chase and Bren broke free, and so Dom began to battle against them. Towards the end of the battle, Dragonburn became partially encased in bronze and returned back to its Core, so Dom tried to knock everyone out with the tasers again, but the mouse that Dom had earlier captured bit his hand, sending the taser flying into the vat of bronze substance. As Team Core-Tech escaped, Dom remained behind as the building collapsed on him, though he was shown at the end escaping from the debris and grabbing the mouse, with an evil grin on his face. Monsuno: Combat Chaos Battles Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.34.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.34.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.37.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.37.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.53.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.54.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 6.56.52 PM.png|Dom kissing Dragonburn's Core Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.01.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.01.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-02 at 12.22.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-02 at 12.52.29 PM.png monsuno-trophies-clip-1.jpg Monsuno: Combat Chaos 39a3f4b3.jpg b580494f.jpg cb1b876b.jpg Klipse and Hargrave with Dom Pyro and Six.png Category:Characters Category:Eklipse Category:Eklipse Resistance Category:Characters voiced by Keith Silverstein Category:Eklipse members Category:Villains Category:Humans